Tough Choices
by MoonLinny
Summary: It's been over a year since Naru and Lin left for England and Naru had rejected Mai in the worst way possible. Mai changed, her heart turned cold and she joined her school gang. She's known for being the most strongest and cold hearted delinquent there is, but when Naru decides to come back and reopen SPR and offers her her old job back, will she agree?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST FANFICTION! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter One

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Panting and sweating, I look around. I'm in my room and sunlight's coming through the window. I had that Nightmare again, the one where Naru left me crying by myself in the forest after he told me I loved Gene not him. I look at my alarm clock and sigh deeply. _9:48 AM… _I'm over an hour late for school, but then again why do I even care? I lazily get up from bed and take a shower. After my refreshing one hour shower I put on my school uniform, which I sort of pimped out because I cut the shirt, making it short enough to show my pierced belly button. I throw on my big black combat boots and brush my dyed black hair, which now reaches the middle of my back. I hear my cell phone ring and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mai, get your little ass to school." An overly familiar male voice says.

"Taisuke, listen don't-" He cuts me off, anger evident in his voice. "Mai get your ass to school and that's final. You're barely passing and being late every day doesn't help. Be here in 15 minutes or else." He then hangs up before I could even talk back to him. Taisuke is the school gang leader. If you go against him, he'll beat you the living crap out of you, therefore going against him isn't an option unless you don't value your life. Now I remember why I should care if I'm late, when it comes to school he doesn't joke around.

"Shit!" I finally realized if I wanted to get to school in 15 minutes then I had to run because walking takes at least 20 minutes. I grab my keys and run out of my apartment running as fast as I could to school.

I burst through the classroom door just making it in time.

"Miss Taniyama you're late once again." The teacher scolds me.

"Miss Hata you're stating the obvious once again." I say mocking her tone.

She turns red from anger.

"YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL! AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING ONCE AGAIN YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED ONCE AGAIN!" She yells. What's with her and 'once again'? Sheesh.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." I take my seat next to Taisuke, my boy best friend who's glaring daggers at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Mai, you know that you've already been suspended twice. If you get suspended again, you'll be expelled." He whispers angrily.

"Fine, I won't skip, easy as pie." I smile. He smacks me on the back of my head hard.

"Ouch!" I say holding my head.

"This isn't something to smile about Mai. Starting tomorrow you're gonna come to school on time, stop talking back to your teachers and bring your grades up, or you're off the gang, for real this time. Is that clear Mai?" His voice is so cold and serious and for a second I'm scared.

Uh Oh, I've done it now, he's really pissed.

"Y-yes.."

He sighs, running his fingers through his light brown hair. Taisuke is quite serious about his school work even though he's the leader of a gang. His grades are always first in the school and I've never seen him disrespect a teacher before. He has plenty fights on school grounds, but he's never been caught. Both students and teachers love him, but only I and the other gang members know this is just an act. He has to put up an act or he'll be sent right back to military school by his rich parents. Taisuke is the only son of a man who runs over 10 companies all over Japan. In middle school when he started coming home with bruises and his school grades dropped and he was expelled for fighting, his father sent him to military, which he probably had bad experiences in because he has never really told anyone about what really happened in military school. I think his has a split personality, in school he's smartest and most nicest guy you'll ever meet, but after school he transforms into a cold hearted beast.

Well expect for me, his only best friend. After Naru dumped me in the worst way possible, I sat in the park balling my eyes out. Two guys from another school tried picking me up and I refused, but they keep pulling me along with them. I got pissed and hit them with my extremely heavy purse on the back of their heads. Just when one of the guys was gonna hit me, Taisuke stepped in and knocked both of them out cold in less than 30 seconds. I got all teary eyed again and started crying on Taisuke. He listened to me and took care of me and then we just clicked. We became the best of friends and he taught me how to fight to protect myself.

"Mai Taniyama please come to the principal's office." The loud speaker calls me. Shit what did I do now? I haven't fought on school grounds for two weeks now, I'm on a freaking roll! I did nothing. Taisuke looks at me.

"I did nothing!" I say. I get up and grab my books.

"I'm going with you to convice the principle not to expel you." He sighs.

"But I really didn't do anything! I swear!"

He grabs my books and carries them for me.

"Let's go."

I sigh deeply. Today is just not my day!

I slam open the door to the principle's office.

"Listen principle. I did nothing this time! I swear it! I haven't got into a fight in two weeks!" I shout desperately defending my self already.

"Mai Calm down. You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" I ask confused.

I see two tall dark shadows by the window. My eyes slightly widen in surprise and horror. Blue eyes meet my honey brown eyes.

"Hello Mai." A familiar cold voice says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hello Mai." A cold familiar voice says.

I stiffen in fear. He's back… No... It can't be. Why? Why is this happening to me? I look back at Taisuke.

"Mai…" I can barely hear Taisuke's worried voice. I feel like everything is in slow motion. My body suddenly turns cold and I try keeping myself from shivering. I'm not ready to face him. I just can't.. I-

"Mai." His cold voice cuts through my thoughts.

No. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I slowly turn to the principle.

"I'm not felling too well… Please tell Miss Hata I'll go to detention on Monday and I won't be late to class. I'm leaving." I say in a cold and calm voice, which surprises me. I thought my voice was gonna crack. I quickly turn around and walk to the door, not wanting to be another second in the same room as him. Before I could walk out, a hand stops me from leaving. I don't even have to turn around to know who stopped me.

"Let. Go." I say in the coldest voice I can.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." Naru replies coldly, which sends shivers down my spine.

Suddenly his hand is taken off my arm roughly and when I turn around Taisuke is holding Naru's arm.

"She said let go." Taisuke says. Naru and Taisuke glare at each other, neither willing to back down. The tense atmosphere is suffocating. Lin takes a slow step towards Taisuke.

"Tai, let's go home." I call him by his nick name and out the door, not wanting to let this scene get any bigger. Taisuke gives Naru one last glare before following me. Once I step out of the school my knees give in. Taisuke catches me before I could touch the ground.

"Mai… It's okay to cry, just let it out." He whispers softly.

"I won't cry." I say, holding back my tears. "I won't…" I whisper. I can't control my shaking body. Why? Why does he do this to me? Why does he have this effect on me? Why couldn't he just stay in England? I was doing perfectly fine without him. Just when I thought I could finally stand on my own two feet again, he comes back and pushes me down. I take multiple calming breaths to try and control myself.

"Let's go, I'll take you out tonight to clear your head." Taisuke says. I nod and he puts a helmet on my head and gets on his black motorcycle. I sit behind him and hug him tightly from behind. Then we speed off, leaving behind the school and … Naru.

Naru's POV

I watch Mai and the guy Mai called Tai, walk out of the principal's office. Trying hard to control my anger I look at Principal.

"Who was that guy?" I ask, suppressing my anger.

"That was Mister Taisuke Kobe, One of my most trusting and smartest students." Principal smiles praising his student. I look out the window, catching a glimpse of Mai and Taisuke hugging, then getting on a motorcycle and speeding off at a dangerous speed. I clench my fist in anger. A sharp pain stabs my chest. _Mai_ … You've changed so much.. I barely recognized her when she slammed the door open. Regret and guilt suddenly filled me. Did she change because of what I last said to her? I sigh and turn on my heel. I have to find Mai and ask her if she wanted her job back. I'm reopening SPR and without Mai and her tea, things just wouldn't be the same. I exit the school with Lin hot on my heels.

"Lin, do a background check on Taisuke Kobe. Find Mai. I need to know where she'll be tonight." I say getting into the black van. I suddenly see a familiar face. It's Mai's old friend Keiko, the one who used to tell stories with her. I get out the van and walk towards her.

"Hello, do you remember me?" I give her one of my fake smiles.

"Oh Yeah! You're Mai's Old Boss! How are you?!" Keiko squeaks in delight. I sigh in my head, girls are a handful.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you would know where Mai would go tonight?" I ask.

"Well, me and Mai didn't talk much after you left… I mean she joined a freaking gang! Maybe she's in a fight right now or something… "

"Mai's in a gang?" I raise an eyebrow up. Keiko nods. How long as Mai been in a gang? What if she gets hurt? Or worse killed? I turn around and slowly walk back to the van, my thoughts all jumbled up and worst case scenarios running through my head.

"Wait! Today's Friday! I totally forgot! There was a rumor going around that Mai and Taisuke goes to a club called Eros on Friday nights. Hope that helps you find her." Keiko says.

You have to thank women and their gossip.

"Thank you." I throw her another fake smile and she blushes. Women are way too easy to read. I get back into the van and Lin drives off.

_**That Night, Mai's POV**_

I walk into the club with Taisuke as my escort. I'm wearing a tight black dress that reaches my mid thighs and shows a bit of cleavage. I love this dress because it shows my every curve that could make any man fall in love. You're probably wondering, how did a bunch of 17 year olds get in a club? Well that's cause Taisuke's father owns this club. Everyone knows that he's the boss's son; therefore they make sure he is comfortable. I look at Taisuke; he's as handsome as ever, wearing a black leather jackets and dark blue jeans. He looks at me and I nod, knowing he's going to talk to the manager.

The Loud music pounds in my ear, and I start getting all pumped up to dance. My troubles from earlier today are already forgotten. I sit at the bar and catch a devilishly handsome guy staring at me. His silky jet black reaches his neck and his light brown eyes are debating whether to come over here or not. I smirk; I guess I don't need to spend any money tonight. He's already walking towards me.

"May I have this dance?" He smiles, offering me his hand.

I seductively bit my lip.

"A dance for a drink?"

"Done deal babe." He grins, flashing me his perfectly white teeth. I smile at him and take his hand, while following him to the dance floor. He stops and turns me around, his front to my back. I smile as a nice medium beat comes on. I could dance to this beat all night. I suddenly freeze, when I see familiar blue eyes staring at me. The people around me move in slow motion and Naru smirks seeing how he caught my attention.

"-Abe… Babe you alright?" The handsome guy asks.

"Sorry, thought I saw someone I used to know. But it was a false alarm." I smile up at him. I don't know how he found me, but I'm definitely going to try to make Naru jealous. I move my hips slowly on the guy making circular motions. His hands move slowly from my upper waist down to my thigh tracing my every curve. I look at Naru, his smirk is no longer there and he's glaring at me. I can see a trace of anger in his emotionless eyes. I smile at him and turn my back at him. The Handsome guy cups my butt cheeks and pulls me closer to him as I move my body on his. The song ends and I stop dancing. I pull the guy back to the bar.

"A shot of Tequila." I tell the bartender. He gives me what I asked for and I gulp it down not wasting a second.

"Whoa, not bad." The handsome guy says. I smile at him.

"Another shot for the girl and one for me." He says. The bartender gives us two shots of Tequila. The handsome guy pays for it.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" He asks.

"She's not alone." A cold voice says before I could reply. I glare at the guy who interrupted me. Naru…

"Who the hell are you?" The handsome guy asks.

"Just a jealous ex." I tell the guy rolling my eyes at Naru.

"Move. I need to speak to her." Naru tells the guy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The handsome guy says angrily. He gets up from his seat. Then I see Lin come out of no where grab the handsome guy's shirt.

"Beat it Kid." He says in the most scariest voice I've ever heard him speak in. The handsome guy looks at me.

"Don't worry. I'll save the last dance for you." I wink at the guy. He shrugs Lin off and walks away angrily. Naru takes the guy's seat next to me. I gulp down the Tequila the guy bought for me. Then I take the other tequila and swallow it too. I don't look at Naru, I just ignore his presence.

"Mai, it's illegal to drink at your age." Naru states.

"Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me?" I let out a small laugh.

"Mai." He says my name seriously. I put up my emotionless face.

"What Mr. Davis?" I say finally turning to glare at him. His eyes slightly widen in surprise when I call by his real last name. But the emotion left as fast as it came. He opens his mouth to speak when a loud familiar voice interrupts him.

"MAI!" I hear Taisuke scream over the music. I catch his eye and nod. Time to ditch this club.

"Wait." Naru says as I get up.

"I'm done waiting." I say while I walk away. I stand in front of the club, waiting for Taisuke to come. Naru and Lin come out of the club and I put my hand on my hip. Give me a break!

"Mai, Just listen for a minute you idiot!" Naru says with anger in his voice. I put both hands on my hips.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I half yell, angry. He's the idiot here, who gets a delinquent angry?

"I want you to work for me again." He says. I look at him angrily. I don't know what happened, but something inside me snapped. My hands shivered from anger. I just wanted to punch him in his pretty little face. So I did. When my fist came in contact with his jaw, I could have sworn I heard something crack. I literally knocked him off his feet, catching him completely off guard. He stared at me in bewilderment, holding his jaw. Lin quickly reacted, slamming me against a car to hold me down.

"That's my answer you asshole! Do you have any idea how I felt when you said that to me? Do you have any idea how much I suffered, you fucking idiot!? The Mai you know is gone all because of you. Did you think everything would be all handy dandy when you came back? Of course not you stupid jerk! I HATE YOU!" I scream at him.

Naru quickly gets up from the floor. Then I hear a familiar roar of Taisuke's motorcycle engine. Finally, he's here. I glare at Lin.

"Let. Go. I'm leaving." I say. He hesitates, but lets me go. Without another look at Naru, I walk to the side of the street and stretch my hand out. Taisuke already knows what I him to do and he speeds even faster and holds his hand out too.

"Mai… is this really what you want?" Naru asks. I don't look at him.

"The Mai you're looking for is long gone." I whisper. Suddenly I feel Taisuke's hand slam into mine, gripping my arm with all he's got. With his bike still accelerating, he pulls me over and I land hard on his back seat and grab onto him like there's no tomorrow. I look at the mirror and watch as Lin and Naru's reflection get smaller and smaller, then finally they disappear. I squeeze my eyes shut.

I'm doing this because I have to. I'm doing this so I won't get hurt again…

I'm doing the right thing… R-right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!**__**  
**__**Hey guys! Sorry for the grammar errors on the first two chapters! I should have never skimmed though it! Anyways, Hope you like this chapter too!**__**  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost or its characters.**__**  
**_  
**MAI'S POV**

Taisuke throws himself on my couch, while I lock my apartment door. I feel a little light headed. Crap! Those stupid Tequila shots!

"Today was a long day, huh?" Taisuke says.

I sigh deeply and sit next to him.

"What did you even see in that guy Mai?" He asks. I shrug because I would love to know myself.

"I mean, I get it. He's pretty good looking. But after a person sees his horrible personality, they stop liking him, right?" He asks. I don't reply and he sighs, running his fingers though his beautiful wavy hair. He kind of looks sexy doing that... Suddenly an idea flashes though my head: if I could fall in love with Taisuke, all my problems will be solved. Taisuke is gorgeous, smart, and kind. He would never hurt me like Naru did. I stare at him, deep in thought. If I fell in love with another guy, my pain would go away. Taisuke notices me staring.

"Mai quit staring. It's creeping me out!" He says. Completely the opposite of what Naru would say. Naru would have said 'take a picture, it lasts longer' or he would've said something like 'I know I'm handsome but it's rude to stare.' Taisuke is the perfect guy to fall for. I have to fall for him. Fall for Taisuke; fall for Taisuke is all my mind could focus on. I get up and sit on Taisuke's lap.

"...Mai?" He asks confused. I just stare into his beautiful green eyes. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his neck and move my face closer to his. 'The pain will all go away now' is all I thought. When my lips are two inches away from his, Taisuke roughly takes my arms off his neck, causing me to jerk my head back in surprise.

"Mai! Stop this now! Snap out if it!" He half yells in my face. Tears fall from my eyes. Why can't I fall in love with Taisuke instead?

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! Why can't I fall for you?" I scream, pounding my fists on his chest. Gently but firm, he grabs my wrist. Sadness fills his eyes.

"Mai, you can't choose who you love... I've learned that the hard way... Trust me, it's impossible..." He says sadly.

"Why can't you love me?" I whisper. An endless trail of tears streaming down my face.

"Mai... I can't love you like that... Because... I... I'm gay..." Taisuke says. What? It can't be... He's gay?

"But-but you had so many girlfriends in middle school... And-and" he interrupts me.

"I was in denial. I first noticed I was gay in middle school. At first, I couldn't accept it. I got into fights and joined a gang. But when I was sent to military school, my suspicions were confirmed. My bunk mate, he kissed me. I didn't feel it was weird or anything... It felt... So right, like I was doing the correct thing... And I... I kissed him back... We messed around; until my father decided I learned my lesson in military school. The only problem I had left was... The fear. I was scared. Scared of what people might think of me. Scared of me losing my manhood... I felt like fighting was the only thing that kept me from completely losing my manhood. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. Mai... I'm lost..." He explains. I notice his hands are shaking and I look into his eyes. I see fear and pain. This makes me cry more. I throw my arms around him and sob into his shirt. I had no idea how lonely he really was. I always thought I needed his friendship more than he needed it, but I was wrong. So Wrong. He needs me as much as I need him. I'm such an idiot for thinking about that getting rid of pain crap.

"I'm so sorry! I was being selfish! I didn't think about your feelings or thoughts. I just thought about making the pain Naru left go away. I only thought about myself. I'm such a horrible friend! Please forgive me.." I sob into his shirt. Taisuke hugs me back.

"How could I not forgive my dear little sister? I'm sorry for not telling you about me being gay sooner," He says softly. How could I've been so stupid? I know that the love I feel for Taisuke is a brotherly one. Why would I tell him all this nonsense? I can't even blame it on the Tequila because I'm not even that drunk, I still have a state of mind.

"I don't deserve an apology. I'm the one at fault here. I'm sorry Tai.. You're the best brother a person could ask for. I could never hate you for who you are or who you like. I'll always accept you." I say sniffling. Taisuke just hugs me tighter. We stay hugging each other, for more than an hour. Finally, we let go of our embrace. I smile at him as he lets out a huge sigh like he's just lifted a huge weight off his chest.

"That was kinda awkward." He breathes out. I laugh wiping away the last of my tears.

"Yeah.." I agree with him. Its been a year since I last cried. I notice how exhausted I really am when I get to my room because once I throw myself on my bed, I knock out.

**Naru's POV**  
I look at myself in the mirror. I have a small bruise on the tip on my jaw. I still can't believe Mai actually hit me. I understand she was mad, but I didn't know she was mad to the point of hitting me. The Mai I know wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone an actual person. She changed so much... No I changed her. Regret fills me, why did I say that to her? I mean I'm a straight forward person, I meant what I said. I'm not a replacement for Gene, but I hurt her so deeply, to the point of changing her personality.

"You're sulking again." Lin's voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn around, he's leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do not sulk." I say seriously, walking out of the room. I hear him chuckle, which annoys me. I wasn't sulking, I was just deep in thought. It's time to get the old gang back, I didn't come back to Japan for nothing, I came back to reopen SPR. England's cases are boring, all the interesting cases are here in Japan.

"Lin, call the others. Tell them to meet us in the office at 1 pm tomorrow." I tell him rather than ask. For some unknown reason Mai's face Keeps appearing in my head.

'Maybe it's because you finally noticed you love her' Gene's voice suddenly pops up in my head.

'Gene, why didn't you cross over?' I ask in my head. Ignoring his comment.

' Hey! Don't ignore what I said!' Gene says.

'Don't ignore what I asked.'

'What if I said I know how to get Mai to work for you again?'

I raise an eyebrow up.

'Go on.'

'Get on your knees, kiss her toes, and beg for forgiveness. Easy as pie.' Gene says in a amused voice.

'I don't have time for jokes Gene.' I growl, irritated.

'Impatient as ever. I really don't know why Mai fell in love with an impatient idiot scientist.' Gene sighs.

'She fell in love with you not me. She was merely trying to get me to be your replacement'

'You really are an idiot scientist.'

'I'm done talking to you.' I say.

'W-wait! I really wasn't joking when I said I think I know how to get Mai to work for you again!'

'Gene I don't have time for another one of your jokes!' I was about to cut off our connection, but Gene spoke.

'Mai is running low on money! Everything she saved is almost gone! She hasn't gotten a job since you left and she lived off her savings! She's needs the money more than anything. I'm pretty sure that her and her delinquent friends are known all over Tokyo, so no one's really gonna hire her if they know how much trouble she's gotten into.' Gene explains quickly. He's right; no one wants to hire a delinquent that only brings trouble. And if what Gene said about Mai being almost broke is true, then she has no choice but to come back to work for me if she doesn't want to live out in the streets. Thinking about Mai sleeping in a bench park makes my stomach turn for some unknown reason.

'Since I helped you out with that, a "thank you, I love you so much dear brother" would be nice' Gene says, I could almost hear him smirking.

'Bye' is all I said before cutting off the connection between us.

**Mai's POV.**  
It's been a week since I punched Naru. I'm glad he's finally noticed that I'm not interested. Sighing, I go to the ATM to take out the rent money. When nothing but a receipt comes out, I panic. I look at the receipt. 58 yen ($0.59 in US dollars) is all the money I own. Fifty fucking eight yen. My eyes go wide. Everything is gone?! I paid my phone bill and the cable last week, but since the rent was due in two weeks I decided to let the left over money sit in my account. I didn't even pay the electricity and gas bill either! Shit I need to find a job that pays weekly or I'm gonna be homeless!

"Mai what's wrong?" Taisuke asks.

"58 yen... I only have 58 yen to pay my rent, electricity, and gas bill.." I say, worry filling my eyes.

"Don't worry Mai, I can just ask my dad again." Taisuke says.

"Last month he paid my cable and rent. I can't ask for anything more from him Tai! I'll just need to find a job that pays weekly today or tomorrow.." I say.

"Come on, I'll help you search. It's the least I can do."

We walk from clothing stores to beauty supplies stores to restaurants. Every owner rejected me saying that they didn't need any more workers or that they didn't want any trouble. For Five hours straight we couldn't find anything. What the hell am I supposed to do? Sighing I sit down on the curb of a sidewalk.

"Come on Mai! Don't lose hope now! There's still one cafe that didn't reject you!" Taisuke says pointing to a maid cafe.

"No way! There's no way in hell I'm-"

"Mai, it's this or your home." I sigh again. Shit, I really don't have a choice. We walk into the cafe.

"Welcome Master and Mistress." A Maid bows. I really can't keep a straight face if I trying doing that.

"Hello, my sister here was wondering if there are any maid positions left to work here." Taisuke says in his professional voice. The maid looks at me. I offer her a nervous smile. She examines my face, and then she walks around me in a circle.

"Good enough. Before you can actually get hired, you need to show us what you have right now." The maid says.

"What do you mean miss maid?" I say.

"You will work for free today, to see if you're good enough to actually get hired. Your name?" She says.

"Mai."

"I'm Ai. I'll get the girls to give you a uniform and take that black stuff off your face. Follow me" Ai says.

I ignore her comment about my makeup. What's so bad about black eyeliner, and black eye shadow? Sheesh. I meet two girls in the back, Megumi and Raina. Raina looked at my black clothes with a distasteful look. She gives me a maid uniform; I change into it in the bathroom. When I come out Raina takes off my black make up and Megumi takes my hair out of its messy bun. Raina applies clear lip gloss on my lips while Megumi unknots my hair. Raina puts on mascara, and she applies a natural nude color for eye shadow. She adds a little tiny bit of powder and blush on my cheeks. Megumi finishes my hair at the same time Raina finishes my hair. They smile, proud of their work. I stand up from where I was sitting and look at myself in the mirror. I take a step, touching my face. Is this really me? My makeup is light giving me a natural look, and my eye lashes are so long and pretty. My long black hair is styled wavy, falling perfectly around me. I turn around in a circle and giggle. Then I gasp. I haven't giggled and felt this girly since I've worked at SPR. I'm not turning back into the old Mai... Right? I sigh. Of course not. That's ridiculous! I'm Mai the merciless delinquent! A nickname the people I've fought gave to me. It's too late to turn back now... Now that I think about it, ever since Naru came back and I punched him, and Taisuke told me his deepest darkest secret, I've calmed down a lot. I've haven't fought anyone for a whole entire week. I usually fight every single day, after school, on weekends, even during holidays, but this whole week, I haven't even touched a fly. I feel more relaxed, which is weird because I only feel relaxed after I fight, that's why I fought everyday but now-

"What are you thinking so deeply about Mai?" Megumi interrupts my thoughts.

"You look way better than before. So go work and do your best to get hired." Raina says pushing me out the door.

"Thanks..." I say awkwardly.

When Taisuke notices me he smiles widely.

"You look beautiful Mai." He says.

"I look like a Cos play geek." I complain. He laughs.

"I'll be here the whole time. I'll sit at a table and order some coffee until your work is finished."

I frown and tell him ok. I still can't believe I'm about to work in a maid cafe.

"Mai, remember to smile." Taisuke says before leaving to a single table at the corner of the cafe. I sigh for the one thousandth time today. It's going to be a long day. I hear the bell ring signaling that someone came in.

"Welcome Masters and Mistresses." I saw bowing deeply.

"You must be new. I've never seen you here before, and I never miss a pretty face, milady." A familiar voice says. I look up from bowing and gasp. It's Yasu, with the whole gang including an irritated looking Naru and emotionless Lin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy ! I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

**MAI'S POV**

"Mai? Is that you?" Monk says hesitantly. I stay silent, surprised he could recognize me. He examines me more and his eyes turn wide in realization.

"Look Naru! It's Mai!" Monk says now sure it's me. He wraps me in a huge bear hug, squeezing the life out of me. I knee him in his gut before Ayako could hit him with the back of his purse. He automatically releases me and I breathe in a gulp of fresh air. Ayako bursts out laughing.

"That hurt Mai!" Monk says holding his stomach and glaring at Ayako.

"Sorry, it was a reflex." I say. I look around and catch the Maid Manager Ai staring at me disapprovingly. Shit.

"Please follow me." I say and offer them a forced nervous smile. I lead them to a big table. I accidently make eye contact with Masako. She huffs and quickly turns her head. Still a bitch I see.

"Mai, we've missed you! How have you been?" Ayako asks.

"Perfectly fine." I say.

"You look great Mai." John says.

"Thank You John." I smile sincerely at him, softening my gaze.

"Will you Marry me?" Yasu asks seriously.

"No."

"That was too quick of a reply! You just broke my heart!" Yasu says with a hurtful expression. I laugh wholeheartedly.

"Mai!" I hear Taisuke's voice warning me. Shit now's not the time to joke around. I need this job.

"Who's that hotty? Your boyfriend?" Ayako teases. I ignore her.

"So, what would you like to order?" I ask politely.

"Don't avoid the question." Monk teases.

"I'm not, it's just that I'm working right now and there's other customers so can you just order?"

They finally give up and order.

"I'll have a latte with wipe cream." Yasu says.

"A coffee." John, Monk, and Ayako say.

"Tea." Lin, Masako, and Naru say. I write it all down on my pad and then walk away and give it to the person making the orders. I hear the bell ring, warning me another person is coming in and rush to greet them.

"Welcome Mistresses." I say, bowing.

"Tuh, Mai the merciless is bowing to me? I guess she finally noticed I could beat her ass if I wanted." A familiar female voice says. I look up. Shit, it's Riko and her best friend Chisako.

"I should take a picture and show everyone you work in a maid café, you loser!" Chisako laughs.

"That's a good idea! I'll take one now!" Riko says. She takes her flip phone out and puts the camera in my face. I glare at her, daring her to take the picture. _Snap _She takes a picture laughing. I grab her phone and slam on the floor, breaking it in half.

"You Bitch!" Riko yells. She swings her fist at me, and I dodge them. Chisako tries to kick me from the side and I grab her leg, and then slam her onto the table, flipping it over and causing customers to scream and run out of the café. I ground house kick Riko, sending her flying to the other side of the small café. She gets up and wipes the blood on her lip off the back of her hand. She charges at me, and I punch her in her gut. She throws a weak punch, which of course I dodge. I jump on top of a chair, then onto a table and kick her on the side of her face, knocking her out. I hear a groan behind me. I look down to see Chisako slowly getting up. I jump down from the table causing her to look up at me. I slowly walk to her and she pulls herself back scared. I grab her shirt and slightly lift her up.

"Take Riko and get out of my sight before I really get mad." I say. She nods and I let her go. She quickly retrieves the unconscious Riko and leaves the café. The gang is standing there; most of their mouths are slightly open.

"Mai, Get your things and leave." Ai says, her voice shaking.

"But-"

"NOW!" She screams.

I stomp to the back room and quickly change into my original clothes. A black crop top and short shorts. I come out and walk straight out of the café, ignoring the gang and Taisuke.

"Mai, wait up!" Taisuke says. I stop and turn around.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? That was the last option and it was blown away! How am I gonna pay my rent Tai?" I say not knowing the gang was right behind him, listening to everything I say.

"You could work for me." Naru's cold voice states.

"Over my dead body." I glare at him.

"Mai! Now's not the time to let your feelings getting in the way." Taisuke scolds me.

"But, you know what he did! What he said!" I scream at him. Taisuke grabs my face in his hands.

"Mai, you need the money. Please Mai, Please. I know you love ghost hunting and you love the gang. That's all that matters." He says softly.

"But what if I-I start to change? Into the person I used to be?"

"I'll always accept you for who you are, remember you told me that." Taisuke says.

"Tai… I…" I look at the gang, then at Naru, then back at Tai. Shit. I have no other choice. I really do need the money. I sigh deeply.

"Okay" I say in a small voice. Taisuke smiles relieved. Monk and Yasu cheer.

"I expect you to all be at the office at 4 PM, don't be late." Naru says coldly, glaring at me when he said not to be late. I roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry, can't make it. I have detention afterschool tomorrow. I'll come when it's over." I tell him coldly, crossing my arms.

"Mai, what on earth have you been doing this past year? We watch you beat the crap out of two girls and now you're saying you have detention afterschool?" Ayako asks.

"It's a long story that isn't worth telling." I say while having a glaring contest with Naru.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta run." I say, I turn around and walk away.

"I have one condition for you while working for me." Naru says. This makes me stop. A condition?

"You have to quit the gang your in." He states serious. I turn to face him. Before I could yell Taisuke speaks.

"She's out." Taisuke states serious. I look at him in bewilderment.

"But Tai-"

"You're out Mai. It's over. I wanted you out anyways. I didn't want you getting arrested with that horrible luck of yours and this gives me a solid reason to actually get you out. I was thinking the other night about retiring from my leadership position in a few weeks too." Taisuke says.

"You're giving up your position?" I ask astonished.

"Yeah. I don't have anything to prove or hold on to anymore…" Taisuke says. I almost forgot about Taisuke being gay. So this means he finally realized he was never losing his manhood from the start.

"But I-But I…" I sigh "Whatever." I don't know I'm trying so hard to hold onto the gang. If Taisuke's gonna quit too, then I really don't have a reason for staying in it. I turn around and walk away with Taisuke.

**NARU'S POV**

She finally agreed to work for me again. Relief fills me as I lay back in my office chair. Suddenly I straighten. Why am I Relieved? Suddenly the conversation between Lin and I had earlier replays in my head.

FLASHBACK

"_Noll, it was pretty clear Mai doesn't want to have anything to do with you after she punched you." Lin says._

"_She's going to work for me again Lin. I know it." I say trying not to get irritated. _

"_Why do you care so much about her?" Lin asks._

"_She's my ex-assistant. Of course I would care for her." _

"_There's a difference between a personal care and a coworker care." _

"_What exactly are you trying to say Lin?"_

"_Noll, Just think really deep and hard about why you care about her so much. Compare the care you feel for the others to the care you feel for her. When you notice the difference, tell her your true feelings and stop denying them."_

"_Are you trying to say I have romantic feelings towards Mai?"_

"_I'm trying to say to be honest with yourself and your feelings, or you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."_

END OF FLASHBACK

What does he mean be honest with myself? I'm always honest with myself. Just because my heart beats slightly faster when I look at her doesn't mean I love her. It just means I truly care for her and I also pity her for loving my dead brother. It doesn't mean I love her. I'm a genius. I think I'd know when I love someone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like it! I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

**MAI'S POV**

I walk into the office with Taisuke. The whole gang is in the sitting room, including Naru and Lin.

"MAI!" Monk says happily, scooping me up into a bear hug. Out of reflex, I knee him in his gut.

"Mai! Not again." He grunts holding his stomach.

"Sorry! I told you it was a reflex!" I say. Everyone except Naru and Lin laughs; even Masako hides a smile in the sleeve of her kimono.

"Mai, isn't that uniform shirt a little.. uh... short?" Monk says. I shrug and when I do my shirt lifts up an inch above my pierced navel. John blushes, averting his eyes. Masako raises an eyebrow. Lin and Naru are still as emotionless as ever. Yasu just stares.

"Oh shut it old man. I'm guessing that's the new style for girls her age." Ayako says.

"I'm asking M.A.I. not an old lady who can't even show her wrinkly stomach." Monk says. Oooh, she's going to kill him. Ayako quickly takes her heel off and throws it at Monk. He ducks, the heel brushing past his head. Monk looks back at the heel.

"You could have killed me you crazy old hag!" Monk says. When he turns his face to look at Ayako, a heel slams against his face and he falls back. Yasu and I are laughing like crazy holding our stomachs. Taisuke, Masako and John are grinning. Ayako gets up and retrieves her heels, kicking Monk on his stomach before walking back to the couch to sit back down.

"If you came here to joke around, I suggest you leave because my office isn't a playground." Naru states coldly.

"And that's my cue to go." Taisuke says after everyone quiets down. He hands me my book bag. There's something off about his expression.

"Tai, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just got to run some errands."

"You're lying Tai. What are you hiding from me? Is there something wrong with the gang?" Tai looks at Naru then back at me. Bulls eye.

"It's not a big deal… it's just that … in the maid café when you took out Riko and Misako, they told Daichi. Daichi wants to start a war between our schools, the war is tonight. But it's nothing we can't handle without you. Don't worry." Taisuke tells me, giving me a reassuring smile. Daichi is the leader of the gang Riko and Misako are in.

"If it was nothing you can't handle, then why the hell did you hide it from me?!" I yell, upset he didn't tell me earlier.

"Mai. This doesn't concern you anymore; you're not part of the gang."

"It does concern me if it's my fault the gang's in this situation! You're running low on people Tai. You need me."

"I need you to stay out of it and keep your word about what we talked about yesterday! The condition was for you to stay away from the gang, so stop getting yourself involved. I don't have time for your complaints Mai. I'll see you bright and early for school tomorrow." Taisuke says and storms out of the office.

"Shit!" I say throwing my bag on my old desk.

"What in the world was that about?" Monk asks. I ignore him and go towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Naru asks.

"To the bathroom, where else? Or would you like to company me?" I say sarcastically. I'm too angry to wait for his reply. I slam the bathroom door shut. I splash cold water in my face a few times, and then dry it with a towel that was hanging on a pole. I look out the window. I could always jump out and escape, its only the second floor. But then where am I gonna go? I don't know where the fight is taking place tonight. I sigh. There's no way in hell I'm missing out on this fight. I have to go, now. With determination I walk out of bathroom.

"Naru, I'm leav- why do you have my phone?"

"Yes…alright…I'll make sure…" Naru closes my phone.

"Why the hell? Who the hell? Don't you have you own phone?!" I say.

"Sorry Mai. Your phone was ringing when you were in the bathroom. I answered it because it was your boyfriend." Ayako says.

"He's not my boyfriend! What did he say?"

"He wanted to speak to Naru." I look at Naru raising an eye brow up.

"Why?" I ask.

"That's none of your concern." Naru says. Why is everyone saying it's none of my concern? I'm getting so annoyed.

"What do you mean it's none of my concern? You used my phone to have a conversation with him, therefore it is my concern." I say crossing my arms. We glare at each other. The phone on my desk rings. _Ring…ring…ring…_ damn it! It's annoying the crap out of me so I answer it, my eyes not leaving Naru's.

"Hello, Shibuya Physic Research, Mai speaking."

"Hello… um…My name is Chisuzu Goto. I'm having some weird supernatural occurrences in my house and I really need some help." A nervous woman's voice says.

"Could you please explain the supernatural occurrences you are experiencing Miss Goto?"

"Well, when I first moved in, it was just banging noises and doors opening and closing by itself. But after a few weeks, my daughter said she was pushed down the basement stairs. I've seen my oldest son being attacked by a flying knife! I'm scared Miss Mai and I don't know what to do if my children get hurt!" She says, panic in her voice.

"Please visit the office tomorrow at 4 so my boss could review your case." I say giving her the address then hanging up. I kind of feel bad for just hanging up after that but I need to know what Tai and Naru talked about. It's really irking me for some reason.

"A case already?" Monk asks.

"Sounds like one," I say.

"Mai, tea." Naru says getting up and walking to his office.

"Get your own damn tea! You have two hands and two feet for a reason!" I say annoyed. He stops in his doorway.

"I think you're forgetting who signs your pay check every week." Naru says coldly before shutting his office door.

"Stupid jerk." I mumble and go into the kitchen to prepare tea for everyone. When the tea is ready, I give the tea to the gang and they thank me. I knock on Lin's door and when I hear a 'come in' I go into his office and give him his tea. He thanks me and I go to Naru's office. I don't knock; I just walk in and shut the door behind me.

"Knock Mai, have you ever been taught manners?" Naru says.

"I should ask you the same question. Here's your tea." I give him his tea cup. He asks a sip, then like five more sips. SUCCESS! Putting droplets of vodka was a smart thing to do. I'm positive Naru's never taken a sip of alcohol in his life. Maybe if I try seducing Naru when he's a little woozy, he'll tell me about his conversation with Tai and he'll let me leave early. I walk around his desk and sit on his desk in front of him. I lean back a little revealing my pierced navel. My uniform shirt slides off my shoulder revealing my black bra strap. Perfect. I smile inwardly.

"Naru… I think I'm feeling a little sick… can I go home?" I ask, blushing a little. I can see him gulp. It's working! No real man can resist a girl sitting with her legs crossed on his desk with her bra and navel showing.

"No… Taisuke told me not to let you go home…" Naru says nervously. What? They were talking about not letting me leave?

"What else did he say?" I ask.

"You're not allowed to go home tonight… he took your keys from your book bag… he asked me to let you spend the night at my house to watch over you and make sure you don't leave…" Naru says.

"He what?" I say astonished. Naru grins weirdly. It creeps me the hell out. I guess I can at least persuade him to let me leave.

"Can I leave ?"

"No…" Naru says. Damn, he's still stubborn when he's a bit drunk, but I guess it's true that when your drunk you speak the truth. I slowly get off the desk and get closer to his face, my lips barely touching his soft cheek. Naru stiffens. I whisper into his ear.

"Please." My heart is beating so fast it's about to rip out of my chest. Maybe I'm nervous he won't let me leave? I move slightly back to face him. He's staring into my eyes, his eyes are indecisive. He gulps again. I'm so close!

"Mai… I can't let you go." He whispers. When he says this my heart skips a beat. The way he said it was weird, it didn't sound like he was talking about letting me go home. I look into his beautiful blue eyes, I always get lost in its beauty. Without realizing it, I'm staring at Naru's lips. I touch his face, softening my gaze. My face moves closer to his and his eyes widen in shock when he realizes our lips are barely touching. _Knock knock_

"Naru? Mai?" I could hear Lin's voice through the door. I suddenly back away from Naru, covering my mouth. What the hell was I doing? The mission was to seduce Naru… not actually get serious. Naru is staring into my eyes. I quickly grab the empty tea cup and slam open the door. When Lin sees my flushed face, his eyebrow raises up in question. I just quickly walk by him and go into the kitchen. I notice the gang isn't here, thank god. I sit at my old desk and start filing without any complaint. I'm never doing that again. NEVER. I can't believe I almost kissed him! Why would I kiss Naru? I'm long over him… I hate him. After a couple of hours of filing I notice Naru didn't request tea again, and before I realize it, I drift to sleep.

**NARU'S POV**

Mai comes in without knocking.

"Knock Mai, have you ever been taught manners?" I say.

"I should ask you the same question. Here's your tea." She tells me, handing me my tea. I take a sip, it tastes a bit stronger than usual and it burns my throat a little, but it's still Mai's tea. I finish it in five more sips. I feel a little light headed and I close my eyes. When I open them, Mai is sitting on my desk in front of me. She's leaning back a little revealing her pierced naval and her left shoulder bra strap. Did I fall asleep and now I'm dreaming?

"Naru… I think I'm feeling a little sick… can I go home?" Mai asks, blushing a little. I gulp. I must be really desperate to dream about Mai, my assistant.

"No… Taisuke told me not to let you go home…" I say nervously. Why am I nervous? My heart is pounding so hard against my chest. Maybe it's because in dreams you feel more emotion than you do when your awake.

"What else did he say?" she asks.

"You're not allowed to go home tonight… he took your keys from your book bag… he asked me to let you spend the night at my house to watch over you and make sure you don't leave…" I tell her.

"He what?" She says astonished. I grin, for some reason the thought of Mai spending a night in my house is quite interesting.

"Can I leave ?" She suddenly asks.

"No…" I say.

Mai slowly gets off the desk and gets closer to my face; her soft perfectly full lips are barely touching my cheek. I stiffen as my heart accelerates. She whispers into my ear.

"Please." I stare into Mai's eyes indecisively. I gulp again. She is so damn cute. Her beautiful long hair, her every curve-Wait did I just call Mai cute? Pain hits my heart, she likes Gene. But for some unknown reason every cell in my body is screaming not to let her go.

"Mai… I can't let you go." I whisper, unsure of why I'm even saying this to her. We stare at each other, both in deep thought. Without warning Mai grabs my face gently, and her gaze is so soft and warm, it almost feels loving. Her face moves closer to mine and my eyes widen in shock when I realize our lips are barely touching and she's about to kiss me. _Knock knock_.

"Naru? Mai?" I could hear Lin's voice through the door. Mai suddenly backs away from me, covering her mouth. Damn this disturbing dream. Mai quickly grabs the empty tea cup and slams open the door. She storms past Lin and I put my head on the desk, it's warm. When I look back up, no one is there. Was I hallucinating? Or dreaming? I was probably hallucinating. I continue to go through my paper work and before I could stop myself, I fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank You Guys So Much For the Reviews! It really encourages me for writing my next chapter! You guys are AWESOME ! **__** Please enjoy this chapter too! **_

**NARU'S POV **

"Noll." I hear Lin say my name. I slowly pick my head up, my head is pounding, I have a huge headache. I rub my eyes, then look at the files in front of me. Damn! I fell asleep! I look at Lin.

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:38 PM." I look at him in surprise. It's already this late? What time did I fall asleep? Signing I pack the files to take home to finish.

"It's time to go." I tell him and he leaves to collect his belongings. Wait…I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I stop what I'm doing and capture my chin in my hand. I was supposed to… what exactly? Damn it, it's at the tip of my tongue.

'You were supposed to let Mai spend the night at your house so you could prevent her from participating in the fight you idiot. Pray she didn't sneak out and is now in the hospital fighting for her life because you decided to take a nap.' Gene says. SHIT MAI!

I run out of my office and spot her sleeping soundlessly on her desk. I breath out a sigh of relief.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA Scared you didn't I?" Gene laughs.

'Drop dead.' I tell him angry I was tricked.

'Dumbass you can't say that to a dead person.' Gene smirks. I cut the connection between us, annoyed. I go back into my office and quickly collect my things. I throw my shoulder bag over my shoulder and close my office door. I look at Mai. She looks adorable sleeping, almost like an angel. I freeze; did I just call my assistant adorable? I shake my head quickly, and then stop to hold it because my headache gets worse. I still must be half asleep. I look back at Mai's peaceful face, I can't wake her up. Lin comes out of his office and locks it.

"Lin, could you take Mai's book bag?" I ask. He nods and retrieves it, then goes to start the car. I slowly put one arm under her knees, and the other arm around her small back. I lift her slowly and cautiously into my arms. She snuggles against my chest and I freeze. Did I wake her? Then she stops moving. Oh, she was just getting comfortable. I take a few steps towards the door when she suddenly moves again. She wraps her arm securely around my neck and nuzzles her face on my neck. She takes a deep breath in, then smiles in her sleep.

"Naru…" She softly breathes out my name, causing my heart to pound vigorously against my chest. I smile down at her sleeping face. I walk out of the office and shut the door. Lin opens the back door and I carefully put her down. I try to take her arms off my neck, but she holds on tightly, like her life depended on it. I pull harder one more time and she pulls me fully into the back seat. I land on top of her, my arms are holding up my weight. I hear Lin chuckle.

"I give up, just drive us to the apartment." I tell Lin. I get up and daringly position Mai to sit on my lap. Her arms are still wrapped tightly around my neck, so this is the most comfortable position. Lin drives away from the office. Five minutes into the ride home, Mai moves in her sleep again. I hold my breath in and freeze when her butt slightly touches my private part. When she moves again, she sits on it. S.H.I.T. This is not good. I suddenly feel a tingling sensation below my waist. This is so not good. I pick up Mai and position her in my left lap once again. I take a few calming breathes and the tingling sensation goes away. Then Lin goes over a bum, causing Mai's body to jump up and land on it again. When she lands on it, I grunt and almost automatically, the tingling sensation comes back. Suddenly the car stops and Lin gets out and opens the backseat door for me. Thank god! I pick up Mai, cradling her against my chest and get out of the car. I breathe out a sigh of relief as the tingling once again disappears.

When I get into the apartment, I go straight to my room. I lay Mai on the bed and once again try to break free from her death grip. I succeed and quickly back away from the bed so she won't have a chance to attack my neck again. She moves around on my bed and grabs a pillow, cuddling with it. I smile, and then I notice her black laced panties are showing, they looking surprising … sexy... I shake my head and pull the blanket over her to cover her.

'Mai would be surprised to see how much of a pervert you really are.' Gene's voice pops in my head.

'What are you talking about now, Gene?'

'Don't play the innocent game with me, you just thought her panties were sexy, I'm disappointed Noll.' Gene giggles. I mean, he really giggles. I'm glaring at the wall pretending it's him.

'I am not a pervert, any real man would react if they saw a girl's under garments.'

'Whatever… perv.' Gene bursts out laughing. I could picture him holding his stomach and dramatically falling on the ground. I smile, I miss him. Before he could read what I just thought, I cut the connection between us. I walk to my desk across the room and start finishing what I should have finished in the office.

**MAI'S POV**

_Dream world_

"_Naru…I Love You." _

"_You don't love me. You love Gene." He says before turning his back on me and walking away. I drop to my knees, streams of tears are flowing down my face. Stupid jerk it's you I love. I watch his back get smaller and smaller. No. Don't leave. Don't leave me here alone. Naru… _

_End of dream_

"Naru! Don't leave me!" I scream, waking up.

"Mai, I'm right here." I hear Naru's voice say. I'm imaging things... But his voice sounded so real. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. When I feel a hand on my shoulder I freeze and slowly turn my head to face the person touching me. I scream in shock and move back, falling off the bed.

"N-naru?! What are you doing in my room?" I stutter.

"You're in MY room." He says getting up from the bed and walking towards a desk in the corner of the room. His room? I look around, this definitely isn't my room. It's a huge plain room with a king sized bed with blacks sheets, a desk at the corner of the room, two black night tables and a dresser. He fumbles through his blazer and takes something out, then offers it to me. It's his handkerchief.

"Clean your face." He says. I grab it and do as I'm told, then I freeze, why am I listening to him? Then I notice: I just woke up from that nightmare in his apartment… could this get any worse? I get up from the floor and sit at the edge of his bed.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asks. I debate whether or not to say something.

"More like an unpleasant memory." He raises his eyebrow.

"An unpleasant memory… about me?" He asks, curiosity in his eyes. I panic, but try not to show it, I really want to avoid discussing his rejection towards my feelings last year.

"Why do you think it's about you?" I say coldly, rolling my eyes at him. Hopefully trying the delinquent act on him in my weak state will work. I feel like all the energy's been sucked out of me. His eyes slightly widen in surprise then turn cold.

"You mumbled my name a few times in your sleep and you screamed my name, I want to know why."

"It's none of your concern."

"It is when I've involved."

"Shut up." My anger is rising, and fast.

"Are you admitting defeat?"

"Shut. Up."

"Just spit it out Mai."

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him.

"It's probably not even important." Naru mumbles under his breath. I throw the pillow at his head.

"Not important?! It may not be important to you, but it is to me, you cold hearted jerk! You wanna know the nightmare I've been having since you left? Fine. I've been having this retarded nightmare when we were in the forest after you found Gene's body and I confessed to you then you told me that I loved Gene even though I REALLY LOVE YOU NARU! Then you left me in the forest crying! That's the stupid annoying dream I've been having for a year and the stupid annoying dream I had just now!" I scream at him throwing another pillow at his head, this time he catches the pillow. He turns quiet and examines my eyes. I break eye contact with him and grab a small pillow and hug it. Great I just told him I always dream about him, how embarrassing. Then I notice I said I really love him. Not LOVED as in past tense, but love as in now I still love him. But I don't think I love him… I don't… love him… I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM. He hurt me so much.

"Mai…" he says softly. I don't want to hear it. I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. A few moments later I feel someone grab a hold of my wrists. I open my eyes and honey brown eyes meet blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He says.

"I don't need your pity, now let go of me." I say coldly.

"Mai.." he says warning me. He tightens his grip on me.

"Let. Go." I say in my warning voice.

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say." He says angrily.

"Let me the fuck go." Suddenly I'm jerked up and slammed against the wall. Naru pin's his body against mine on the wall. He's strong, really strong, maybe even stronger than me. I look into his eye and see anger and irritation.

"FUCKING LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I HAD TO SAY LAST YEAR?!"

"How long are you gonna hold that against me?!"

"For the rest of your life." I growl at him.

"Mai…" He says. Regret suddenly flashes in his eyes, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Suddenly something soft but firm crashes on my lips. It's Naru's lips on my lips and we're…we're kissing! He pulls his lips an inch away from mine and rests his head on my forehead. My heart is beating so fast in my chest that it hurts.

"I just noticed how much I love you Mai." He whispers.

He … He… Naru loves me? I look at him shocked and at a loss for words. No. He's lying. He's just saying that because he pities me. My heart clenches.

"You're lying. Look Naru, I don't need your pity." I say coldly, while trying to get him off me, but it's hopeless, Naru is a million times stronger than he looks.

"I'm not pitying you Mai. I really do love you."

"SHUT UP YOU'RE LYING!" I scream and suddenly his lips are on mine, but as fast as it came on me, it left.

"I love you." He whispers. He kisses me again.

"I love you." He kisses me again.

"I love you. What can I do to prove I'm not really pitying you?" He asks me. His eyes are full of emotion, I look away. Don't believe him Mai. He's lying. I hate him anyway… I hate him… he hurt me and I won't give into his lies. I won't let him hurt me again.

"Mai." He says my name and for some unknown reason I can't stop myself from looking back into those beautiful blue eyes. I feel so weak and frail. His lips are on mine again and I give into him. I hate him, but why am I kissing him back? Why? I gasp when I notice I never really did stop loving Naru. When I gasped Naru's tongue entered my mouth, exploring it. I kiss him back, roughly and greedily, like a hungry child eating food for the first time in weeks. How could this man break the huge wall I've created in a year in only one week? I told myself I hated him a million times to make myself feel better. I feel so insecure. I feel like I'm dreaming, like this isn't real. His left hand grabs my waist, pulling my body to his. His right hand makes it way up my skirt and cups my butt. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and he suddenly grabs both of my thighs, lifting me up off the ground. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. I gasp again when something big and hard brushes' against my sex. I look into Naru's eyes. I don't think I'll ever see this much passion in his eyes ever again in my life. He moves his hips making his sex rub against mine and I make a weird sound that I've never made before. When our tongues clashed again, reality hit me, hard. I became insecure, what if he really didn't love me. He presses his body against me again. A thought crosses my mind; what if he only… wanted to make love to me and not actually love me emotionally, just physically? I freeze in the middle of our kiss and stare into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice husky. Before I could stop the tears, they already fall. He really doesn't love me… he wanted my body. Did he think I was that easy? How dare he take advantage of my feelings? I unwrap my legs from Naru's waist and stand with my two feet on the ground.

"No, no, no, Don't cry Mai. I swear I wasn't going to go any farther than this. Did I scare you?" He says wiping away my tears. I push him a couple of feet back. Confusion is written all over his face.

"Do you really love me Naru? Or does you're little man down there do?" I ask pointing at his privates.

"Mai-" I cut him off when I slap him across his face. When he looks at me, tears lead an endless trail down my face.

"Were you born to just hurt me for the rest of my life? To humiliate me? To make me feel like such an idiot for believing your lies? To use my feelings for you against me?" I ask.

"Mai, I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you before but I really do-" I cut him off.

"You don't love me Naru. I just can't believe you. It's over… I'm done with you. I just can't take it anymore Naru. I'm ready to break. I got to go… I'll see you at work tomorrow after school; hopefully you could act profession about this in the office." I say walking towards the door. He grabs my wrist.

"Mai please… wait. Can we talk about this? Please? Mai I'm begging you."

"I'm done waiting. I'm not some toy you could just pick up and play with whenever you want and when you're done playing with me you'll just throw me out. I can't do this; my heart just can't take it anymore. Good bye Naru." I say snatching my arm back.

I grab my book bag and run out of the room and out of the front door of the huge apartment which was thankfully by Naru's room. I could hear Naru's voice scream my name when I leave out of the apartment. I run. Run away from Naru. Run away from my feelings. Run away from the pain he's caused me all over again. When I reach a nearby park, I scream and cry, letting everything out. When I calm down a little, I take out my phone and look at the time. 4:29 AM. I walk home which takes about 30 minutes. When I get to my apartment I look reach up on the little space above the door frame and take out the spare key I hid there. I unlock my apartment door and enter my apartment. I go straight to my room, drop my things and get some clean under garments. I take a long hot shower, which feels absolutely sensational. I don't think because if I do, I'll just break down crying again. I feel like a zombie… I feel dead. Like I have no more emotions left inside of me. I get out of the shower and get dressed in a new clean uniform. I look at the time 7:45 AM. I grab my book bag and spare key and leave my apartment and go to school. I won't think or feel anymore. I've learned my lesson, twice now. No more feelings and no more emotions. Everything is gone. Once I get to school, it's early so I do the homework I was supposed to do the day before to keep my mind busy. The bell rings signaling home room is starting so I put my things away and start my day. A fresh start with no emotions. Things are bound to become better if you can't feel anything. Right?


	7. Author's Note

For the Guest That wrote "Okay this has an amazing plot but the writing isnt that good the story line is every where, theres not enough discription, everything seems rushed and all of the characters are ooc and im not talking about mai I know thats the point of this story but Naru is wayy to outta character. I hope this isnt too harsh but i really do love the plot and Taisuke."

Thanks for the compliment. This is my first story and I wanted Naru and Mai to be ooc, it's the way I want them to be! I'll try my best with my bad writing skills, but first stories aren't always supposed to be the best. I created this story to see if people would actually like and review my story and I got way more reviews and likes than I expected, so I'm really happy. My story line may be everywhere and not everyone will like it, but I'm glad there is at least a couple that do like it. I really am happy for your comment because it really motivated me to try harder with my writing skills! Thanks!

For Everyone else's review. Thank You guys so much for the wonderful comments! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. (Actually, I'm almost done with chapter 7!) You guys rock! Thanks for liking my story, really… thank you.

~With lots of Love, Moonlinny 3


	8. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Ignore any grammar errors I missed please!

**MAI'S POV**

Taisuke didn't come to school today. I wonder if he's okay. I pop a gum stick in my mouth and chew. I try not to think about anything except getting to work on time. I walk towards the office and decide to take a short cut through an alley way.

"Hey you." A male voice says. I turn around. There's a guy holding a pipe, and about three other guys and one girl. It was a great idea to take a short cut; this will be some type of relief for me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're Taisukes girl right? Last night they beat us by a notch, those lucky bastards. We want a rematch right now with you." He says grinning. I smile at him.

"Oh really? Don't hesitate; come at me with all you've got." I smirk. This is my relief, letting out some left over stream from last night.

"You think you're so tough you little bitch." The girl says cracking her knuckles. She walks towards me. I put my book bag on the floor against a building wall and I stretch. Damn she's walking so slowly. I decide to make the first move. I run towards her and kick her on her face before she could even blink. She's out cold before her body could even land on the ground.

Two guys approach me at the same time. One swings at my gut, but I easily dodge it and upper cut him on his jaw. The other guy throws a kick at me but I catch his foot just on time. While holding his leg up, I kick him right in his private part. He gasps in pain and falls holding it. I blow a small bubble with my bubble gum. There are two guys left.

"You slut!" The guy with the pipe screams at me. Both charge at me at the same time. The guy swings the pipe while the other guy throws a kick at the same time. I do the split and duck my head. They hit each other instead of hitting me. I get up, blowing more air into my gum bubble, and then the bubble pops. I put the gum back in the mouth and chew. I walk over the groaning guys and the knocked out girl, and retrieve my book bag.

"Thanks for the warm up guys! Now I'm full of energy to file papers!" I say. I stretch my arms above my head and sigh deeply when I think about work. I need to stick to being emotionless around Naru! I already promised myself last night.

I get to the office exactly on time. I put my book bag near my desk and start filing the things on my desk.

"Mai, tea." I hear Naru's voice. I go into the kitchen and make tea. When I'm done, I knock on Lin's door first. I go in when he says to. He thanks me for the tea and I leave his office. I stop in front of Naru's office. Why are you hesitating Mai?! You're done with emotions remember? I knock on his door.

"Enter." I go into his office and place his tea on his desk. I throw him a fake smile and turn on my heel.

"Mai. May we talk?" He says. The bells rings, signaling someone came in.

"Sorry, I don't have time. That must be the client that called yesterday." I say and walk out of his office.

"Hello my name is Chisuzu Goto, I called yesterday." A female voice says. Standing before me is a middle aged lady with black wavy long hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes are a chocolate brown color and she's tall and slim like a model.

"Ah, yes. We did speak on the phone yesterday. I'm sorry for rushing you on the phone like that. My name is Mai Taniyama. It's nice to meet you Miss Goto. Please wait until my boss is ready to attend your case. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh it's fine, you have must've been busy! And yes please, tea would be nice." She says.

"Please take a seat if you'd like." I say before knocking on Lin's door to aware him that a client is here. I go into the kitchen to make another round of tea. When I come out of the kitchen with the tea tray, Naru is greeting Miss Goto and Lin opens his laptop ready to type. I hand Miss Goto a cup of tea, and she thanks me.

"Please describe what happened at your house Miss Goto." Naru says.

She tells him everything she told me over the phone, doors and windows opening and closing, her son getting attacked by a flying knife, her daughter getting pushed down the stairs, blah blah blah. Everything else goes by in a flash. Naru goes into his thinking pose, where he captures his chin in his hand, within a few moments of thinking, Naru accepts her case and said we'll be there tomorrow morning, she thanks him and leaves. I call the gang and tell them to meet us at the office in the morning. Then I finish the work Naru assigned me today.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

I look at the clock; I have three hours to kill before I could go home. I try not to think about anything or anyone. I take out my homework, and complete it, surprising myself again. I did my homework again? What's with me? It's been a year since I've stopped doing my homework. Now all of a sudden I'm doing it? I shake my head and look at the time. Two hours left, I sigh.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

I can't take it anymore! I can't stay in this damn boring ass office any longer! I need some serious relief... I pack my things and knock on Naru's door. I hear a come in and I enter.

"Naru I finished up all my work and I really have to go now. So can I leave early?" I ask him, not one trace of emotion is in my face.

"The reason you have to go?" Naru asks.

"It's personal." I say now glaring at him. He's so nosy!

"How do I know if you just want to leave early?" Jackpot! I sigh. Many thoughts rush through my head. Lie to him is the thought that sticks out the most.

"It's a girl thing..." I say. He raises his eye brow telling me to continue. I think of the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me so my face could flush. I fiddle with my hands with fake nervousness.

"Well... You see... I um... I just got my monthly and I left my supplies for it at home... That's why I had to hurry and finish my work." The more I explained the more his eyes slightly widened. He clears his throat.

"You may leave, but pack clothes for a week and be here at the office at 7 AM. Don't be late." He says.

I nod and exit his office. I could feel his eyes on my back but ignore it. When I close his door, a grin spreads across my face. Talk about easy. I grab my book bag and exit SPR. I go through alley ways hoping to bump into anyone who's stupid enough to pick a fight with me. I sigh, why are all the alley ways cleared? Its only 7PM! Just when I'm about to give up, I hear a sound behind me.

"You think you're tough enough to take me on, brat?" I hear a voice say and a few laughs. I walk towards the sounds. Two guys are holding a pretty beaten up kid while another guy punched the poor kid across his face. The guys are high school guys maybe even my age or older. The kid's around 13 or 14 years old, I look at his uniform, he's a third year middle school.

"Hey you dipshits, pick on someone your own age." I yell at them.

"Keep it walking and we won't hurt you too little girl." The guy smirks. Did he just call me little girl and absolutely disregard my presence? The guy hits the middle school kid in his stomach again. I walk towards them. The kid smiles, then spits blood on the guys' face. I smile, you got to admit, the kids got guts. The guy turns red from anger.

"You little shit!" The guy screams in his face.

"You don't have to scream. I can hear you clearly." The kid smirks. The guy is about to punch the kid again, but I put my book bag in between the two of them, blocking his hit. Everyone looks at me surprised I interfered. Then I burst out laughing, remembering the kid's comment and laughing at their surprised faces.

"You've done it now, little girl." The guy says and directs his attention towards me. He swings his fist at me and I catch it.

"Bad move." I glare at him. I grasp his arm and slam him on the ground. I waste no time and round house kick the guy on the left of the kid. The kid elbows the guy on the right of him and Flips him over his shoulder. Really? I was looking forward to hitting him. I frown at the kid.

"What?" He says noticing my frown. Then I duck and a fist suddenly swings where my head once was. I pull the guy and push him towards the kid, who just finished round house kicking the guy that recovered from the kid's elbow attack.

"Kid!" I say catching his attention. He automatically punches the guy across his face, knocking him out.

"Not bad." I say, and Swing my leg to kick the other guy behind him.

"But you missed one." I smirk and he frowns. I pick up my book bag and ruffle the kid's hair. He's an inch taller than me, so I have to tippy toe. It sucks to be short.

"Good work kid." I say and turn to leave. That felt pretty good, like I finally let loose some steam.

"Wait!" The kid says. I turn around.

"Let me repay you somehow! For saving my ass." He says awkwardly.

"No need." I say, and then suddenly my stomach growls loudly like a ferocious beast. I blush, embarrassed.

"How about I treat you to dinner? Anything you want." He says hopefully. What's this kid getting at? Is he trying to pick me up or something? I'm about to reject him when my stomach growls again. Free food sounds like heaven right now. I sigh.

"Fine. Let's go." I say. If he tried anything, I could always beat his ass.

"So what's your name?" The kid asks as I swallow the amazing tasting ramen.

"Mai and yours?"

"Ren." He says. I slurp the rest of my ramen and lean back on the chair satisfied.

"Mai, how did you learn to fight like that?" Ren asks.

"My friend." I say dryly.

"Well... Do you think I could become... Like your apprentice or something?"

"Sorry kiddo, it's not happening." I say.

"Come on! I'll do anything! I'm tired of being beaten up and bullied all the time!"

"Then learn how to defend yourself." I say.

"How? With no teacher to teach me?!"

"Buy a few punch bags and boxing gloves. Then punch and kick the bag till you get stronger. Easy as pie."

"But-"

"That's how it starts kid. Training is the most important thing." I look at my phone. It's time to hit the sac.

"Go home before your parents get worried." I say then get up to leave.

"Oh thanks for the food." I smile at him and a faint blush appears on his face.

"Y-yeah.." He stutters, causing me to let out a small laugh.

"See you around... Ren." I say exiting the ramen shop.

When I get home I pack for a week then set my alarm clock for the morning. I take my clothes off and don't bother putting any PJ's on. I just throw myself across my bed and knock out.

When I wake up, I look at my phone. No texts or calls from Taisuke. Now I'm starting to get worried. He always calls me, maybe he's tired from the fight, or forgot to call? I text him.

_'Hey, How are you? Heard you won the fight. What you been up to lately?'_

After I text him. I get ready for work and grab my already packed bag for work. I look at my phone. No reply yet. I sigh and call him. No answer. I leave my house and walk towards the office. I walk a couple of blocks down, then turn the corner, that's when I spot him. A familiar head with brown wavy hair.

"TAI!" I scream his nickname. He turns around and I wave at him happily. I'm glad he's okay. I run up to him.

"Why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls? I was worried!" I say. He scratches the back on his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, I've just been a little busy." He says, not meeting my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask noticing his acting a bit strange. I know this guy like the back of my hand.

"Nothing.." He says. I cross my arms over my chest and give him a doubting look. He finally looks at me and sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I saw you, yesterday around six or seven."

"What are you talking about?" I say. What exactly did he see?

"Don't give me that bullshit. I saw you with some kid. You were both beating up a couple of the guys in the back of an alley." He says angrily. Shit, he saw.

"I wasn't doing anything bad, I was just helping the kid. He was in trouble. I couldn't just stand there and watch!" I say, desperately trying to prove my innocence. I really didn't do anything wrong.

"You promised You wouldn't fight! That was the condition!" He screams. People are now stopping to stare at us.

"Helping a kid from being beaten to death sounded like a pretty damn good reason to fight."

"You weren't saving him Mai! You just looked for a reason to fight and when you saw a fight with a kid you don't even know outnumbered, you decided hey let's beat them all up together."

"Wait a minute! The condition wasn't even about fighting! It was not to be in the gang! And I'm not in the gang! So technically I didn't break the promise!"

"Mai, you know that the reason you were taken out of the gang was to stay out of trouble. But there you go always looking for a way to find trouble somehow."

"Trouble looks for me and you know it. Well I have to get to work with Naru, who I almost had sex with." His jaw drops and I pace away without looking back.

Embarrassment was all over my face. My phone rang constantly with messages from Naru and Taisuke. Because of that delay with Taisuke, I'm now late for work. When I finally reach the office, I'm out of breath from running.

"You're late." Naru states cold.

"Stating the obvious once again." I say, rolling my eyes. Lin takes my bag from me and puts it in the trunk, I thank him. Monk gets out of his car.

"MAI!" He screams happily. He pulls me into a bear hug. I can't breathe and I really don't feel like waiting till Ayako hits him with her purse. Just a second before I'm about to knee him in his gut, he let's go and goes into a weird Jackie Chan Karate stance. I raise an eyebrow at him and burst out laughing, I hear a couple of familiar laughter's follow, expect of course Naru and Lin. I look around to see the rest of the gang trying to control their laughter. Monk is laughing non stop, Ayako is laughing covering her mouth, John is chuckling, and Yasu is holding his stomach, his laugh is the loudest. Even Masako has a faint smile on her face. Naru clears his throat and automatically, everyone quiets down, but smiles are still visible on their faces.

"We're already late and you all playing around just wastes more time." He scolds.

"Way to kill the mood." I mumble. Naru glares at me.

"Care to share what you mumbled?" He says coldly.

"Well since you were nice enough to ask, sure. I said you're a mood killer. We obviously had a good mood going on and you ruined it." I say coldly.

"Maybe if you would have been here on time, I wouldn't 'kill the mood' but I see stupidity only goes so far." He says. I ball up my fists and we glare at each other, the atmosphere threatening.

"Let's all just calm down and relax now." Yasu laughs nervously. I try to control my anger and my eyes dart to Masako.

"You're riding with Naru." I say. Then I turn my back on her and enter the back seat of Monk's car, slamming the door shut. The others slowly get in and Monk follows the van where Naru, Lin, and Masako are in.

We get to the client's house in 30 Minutes. Once I get out of the van, I shiver. I can feel a presence, but it's faint. I ring the door bell, not waiting for anyone. Then door opens and shock fills me. A boy that's probably only about an inch taller than me is standing in the doorway. He has messy light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Ren?"


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8! Enjoy! I don't own ghost hunt!_

**MAI'S POV**

"Ren?"

"Mai? Wait, are you finally agreeing to become my teacher?" Ren asks, excitement visible on his face. He is wearing a light brown t-shirt and dark denim jeans. He has a fresh black eye from yesterday's fight. He also has a cut on his left cheek and a small bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Not exactly Ren... I'm here for Miss Goto about a haunting in her house..." I say. I look over my shoulder. How long has the gang been standing behind me?

"Mai, a teacher?" Naru asks questioningly.

"Yeah, she was going to show me her cool-" Ren stops in the middle of his sentence when he notices me glaring at him. "Uh... She was going to show me her cool... Math skills.. Yeah math skills." He finishes. I mentally slap myself. Are you kidding?! My worst subject is math! Naru raises an eyebrow up and smirks, as if he was mentally mocking me. Miss Goto appears behind Ren.

"Ren dear, at least invite the guests in! I'm truly sorry, please excuse my son's manners, he's still learning some as you can see." She smiles warmly at us.

"Mom! Really?" Ren says embarrassed.

"Mai also needs to learn some manners for not introducing your son to us since she somehow knows him personally." Naru states. This jerk! Miss Goto looks at me and opens her mouth, but before any words could come out, Ren cuts her off.

"Hey don't talk to Mai like that, you jackass!" Ren glares at Naru.

"Ren!" His mother gasps, "go to your room this instant!" She says.

"Whatever, come on Mai, I'll show you my new training room. I took your advice yesterday and got some equipment." Ren says, dragging me along with him by my hand. I look back at the gang and shrug. I catch Naru's glare and stick my tongue out at him. I couldn't even get a glimpse of the house outside nor inside because I was so distracted by everyone around me.

When we get to the training room he was talking about, I gasp. He took my half joking advice very seriously. The room is huge, twice as big as my room in my apartment. There are about four big black punching bags hanging from the high ceiling, two human sized dolls that are for punching and kicking, and a small boxing ring. The room is painted a faded black and light red color. It's amazing to set this up so fast. I breathe in a fresh scent of paint. I look at Ren.

"This is amazing! How did you do this?" I ask.

"I didn't do it. I just hired people to do it for me last night after our dinner." He shrugs. His parents are probably loaded if you can hire someone to do this overnight.

"So you work for a ghosting hunting group?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool…" I say awkwardly. I really don't know how to explain this to him. He probably doesn't even believe in ghosts. Thankfully Ren changes the subject.

"Can we spare for a little?" Ren asks with hope in his eyes.

"Ren… I have to work." I say.

"One round?" He begs. I sigh, giving in. I need to blow off some steam that's been building up since this morning anyways.

"Only one." I say. He nods enthusiastically. We both get in the small ring; it's about only six feet wide and six feet length. I put on the boxing gloves that were hanging on the strings of the ring.

"Ready?" I ask after he puts on his boxing gloves.

"Ready." He says, determined.

"Start!" I say.

He cautiously moves forward towards me. I take one step forward and roundhouse kick him in his side. He gasps from pain, but quickly recovers and throws a punch at my stomach, which of course I block and punch him in the side of his face. He staggers back and leans against the strings. He spits and goes back into a fighting position. He really does have admirable determination. He comes at me with all he's got. He throws punches and kicks, but not one of them hits me. He's out of breath and sweating, but not one drop of sweat is released from my body. I upper cut him on his chin, catching him in his exhausted state. He falls, landing on his back, breathing harshly.

"I win." I say. Taking off my gloves, I stretch a hand towards him. He grabs my hand and I help him up.

"This proves that should be my teacher." Ren says.

"Ren, I need to work! We'll talk later." I say, turning to leave.

"Think about it!" He shouts after me.

I walk out of the training room and into the long hallway. I admire the adorable baby pictures of Ren and his family portraits. Ren was so cute when he was a baby! He had chubby cheeks and big brown puppy dog eyes; in the picture he's holding a brown teddy bear. I walk slowly down the hallway of portraits. In another family portrait, I see Ren's mom smiling happily, a man with black hair and brown eyes who has a serious face and he looks freaking scary. Ren isn't smiling in this picture instead he looks annoyed and a girl that looks like Ren and is around my age is standing next to Ren. She's pretty and has long light brown hair and light brown eyes, for some unknown reason, she's smiling sadly at the camera. She must be Ren's sister.

I continue walking and when I get to the end of the hallway, I see the front door where we came from. Now I just have to find base. I look around the huge house. The stairs are right in front of the front entrance and to the left is a long hallway. To the right is a huge space, which is the living room. It's decorated with a long dark red leather couch and a huge flat screen TV. There's a small cute glass coffee table between the TV and the couch. Under the glass coffee table is a red and black rug. I go up the stairs. When I reach the top, the temperature suddenly drops. Oh no. I look around, but see nothing. I'm about to shrug it off and walk down the hallway in front of me but I can't move my feet. I gulp.

"Down you go." I hear a cold voice laugh.

Then I'm falling back, I'm unable to stop my fall because I still can't move my body. I squeeze my eyes shut; this is really going to hurt. Instead of hitting a hard step, I fall into someone's chest, that person's arms wrap securely around my waist and catch me with ease. I smile, relieved someone saved me. When I look up at my savior, my smile falls. Blue eyes stare into my honey brown eyes.

"You can let me go now." I say, glad I could finally move my body. I balance myself on a step, but Naru still tightly holds onto my waist.

"I can sue you for sexual harassment." I glare at him.

"You won't do it." He smirks.

"You Jerk! I will do it! I'll definitely sue-" I stop midsentence when Naru takes some hair out of my face and puts it behind my ear. He moves closer to my face and looks at my lips. I stiffen in surprise and fear.

"H-hey… what are y-you d-doing?" I stutter. He moves closer and his lips slightly brush against my cheek.

"Mai… Tea." He whispers in my ear. I push him off me. I know that right now my face is flushed. He catches his balance with ease and I yell at him.

"You stupid jerk!" I turn on my hell and walk up the three steps to the top.

I can hear Naru smirk and follow me. I stomp by a bunch of doors, and then stop when I hear the gang's voices. I turn to the door I just passed and open it. FINALLY! I FOUND BASE ALL BY MYSELF. A huge grin spreads across my face. I step into the room. Base is huge. There's a chandelier hanging from the middle of the high ceiling, a long desk is against the wall, on it are monitors that show different parts of the house that I haven't even explored yet and Lin is watching the monitors carefully. There's a love seat couch that Masako and John are sitting in, a lazy boy couch that Monk is laying back in, and a long couch that sits three people. Ayako is sitting on a red chair five feet away from Monk. Monk and Ayako are arguing like always, and John and Masako are having a small conversation. Yasu is no where in site. There's also a desk and a chair at the other side of the room and few more chairs scattered around. There are two large windows that show the mini forest surrounding the house. Once I sit on the couch, Naru speaks.

"Mai, Tea." He says.

"Are you kidding me? I just sat down!"

"I don't kid Mai. Father Brown, go with her." John nods and gets up from the couch.

"I don't even know where the kitchen is!" I say. I really don't want to get up, this couch is freakishly comfortable. You could fall asleep if you lay on it. It's so soft like a pillow.

"It's your own fault you missed the tour to run off with a boy. Why don't you get him to give you a tour?" Naru says coldly.

"You know what? Maybe I will! At least he won't sexually harassment me after I was just pushed down the stairs by a ghost!" I yell at him.

"Pushed?" Naru asks. "Lin play it back to when Mai and I were in the main staircase."

He plays it back on the monitors. I see myself stop and stiffen on the screen. Then two transparent hands appear out of thin air and push me back then Naru catches me. Naru stops the footage. I cross my arms over my chest. Why won't he show the part where he sexually harassed me? Wait, I could use this footage as evidence against Naru!

"Did the ghost say anything to you?" Naru asks, interrupting my thoughts. I sigh.

"He said 'Down you go' and laughed creepily." I answer his question, shrugging. Naru captures his chin in his hand and goes into his thinking pose. Then he suddenly looks at me.

"What?" I ask uncomfortable from his stare.

"Tea." Is all he says. I finally get up from the comfortable couch and stomp out of the room, John quickly follows me. I mumble insults to Naru, when John speaks.

"Mai, uh the kitchen is on the first floor by the living room." He offers me a smile. I smile back at him. John leads the way towards the kitchen. When we get to the living room I see a door. I probably couldn't see the kitchen door because I didn't go into the living room, I just looked at it from afar.

Once you enter the kitchen right across from you is a big two door silver fridge. Left of the fridge is a long marble counter in the shape of a horizontal 'L' with a sink. A marble rectangle table/counter stands in front of the fridge and counter. Three silver chairs are in front of the marble rectangle table/counter. The cabinets that hang above the counter with the sink are white. To make it short the kitchen is beautifully designed. I take out a kettle from the bottom cabinet, pour water into it, and place it on the stove while John takes a seat by the counter/table.

While I wait for water to boil, I can't help but think about how my life changed so much in a week. Last week me and Taisuke were fighting guys we had territory problems with, I was still in the gang, and I was pure bad ass. Now I'm not in the gang, I work for Naru again, I was attacked by a ghost 20 minutes ago, I softened up a bit and I barely see Taisuke anymore. Naru's face pops up in my head. I sigh deeply.

Naru... It's hard to just stop loving someone, it's nearly impossible. I've been trying to do it for a year. Feelings do fade away, they just take some time, in my case, a lot of time. I said I was done with him, and I am. I'm tired of trying to get someone who obviously doesn't love me to love me. A flash of what happened in Naru's room appears in my head. I didn't know Naru was the type to say anything to get in a girl's pants. But why me? Masako, or any girl would probably gladly give themselves to him.

"Curse boys and their hormones." I say outloud.

"Hormones?" John asks. Crap, I completely forgot John was here. He's awfully quiet. I turn around to face him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking outloud."

"Is something bothering you? You've been deep in thought since we got here, which is very unlikely of you. You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always available." John says. I smile at him.

"Thanks John, your words just cheered me up."

"You're welcome. Feel better okay?" He smiles sincerely at me. It's impossible to hate John. John is the most kind hearted person you'll ever meet. He's such a sweet heart.

The kettle whistles and I turn around and shut off the fire. Suddenly my hand freezes in mid air.

"What the?" I try to move but I can't, I'm paralyzed. Then it hits me, this is the same feeling I had before I was pushed down the stairs. The temperature drops and it's freezing. Shit. My luck is terrible. Suddenly I'm thrown across the kitchen, my back slams against the wall and I grunt in pain.

"Mai!" John screams getting up from his seat. Before he could take a step towards me, he's thrown roughly against the top cabinets and lands on the counter, then in the space between the fridge and the counter/table.

"John!" I scream his name but he doesn't reply.

I look around the room anxiously. Why can't I see the spirit? Where is it? I hear a creepy laugh that sends shivers down my spine. I try to move my body but it's still temporary paralyzed.

"Why are you doing this?!" I scream at the air. The invisible ghost just continues laughing.

"Show yourself, you-you coward!" I scream bravely. The laughing stops.

"Coward?!" The ghost screams angrily.

Uh oh. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut and let the stupid ghost laugh? I hear a drawer open and a huge flying Michael Myers looking Knife is slowly approaching me. I desperately try to move my body, but it's no use. Am I going to die? A tear runs down my cheek. I'm scared. So scared. The knife touches my left cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll cut you up real good." The invisible ghost whispers in my ear. He slices my cheek and I grit my teeth in pain. The knife travels down to my arm. Then suddenly, it digs into my forearm and I scream out in pain. The knife slowly cuts me, traveling up my arm. Blood is gushing out everywhere. Is this the end for me? I'm going to die here ? I continue screaming loudly in pain. Then suddenly the door slams open revealing the gang. Lin is the first to notice that the knife is still cutting me and whistles, calling out his shiki. His shiki attack the air. I hear the ghost scream in pain and then takes the knife from my arm. The shiki attack him again and he drops the knife. The shiki continues attacking the ghost and slowly, the ghosts figure appears before me. The ghost is a man in his mid thirties. He's tall, around 5 feet 11 inches. He has dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He's wearing black slacks and a white button down that's stained with blood. He's holding his arm in pain.

"This isn't over." The ghost sneers and finally disappears. Lin's shikis fly back to him. I sigh in relief.

"Couldn't you guys get here a little earlier?" I whisper softly. My vision gets blurry. Ayako and Naru kneel before me. Ayako is tightly wrapping my arm. Surprisingly, I can't feel anything in my arm. I see the room spinning.

"Mai you have to stay awake." Ayako says.

"But I'm so sleepy.." I whisper. My eyes slowly close. I try my hardest to listen to what Ayako said but my eye lids are way too heavy to fight. I hear Ayako's voice scream my name before my eyes completely shut.

**NARU'S POV**

When we finally get into the kitchen after Monk and Lin kicked down the base door because we were locked in, I freeze. John is unconscious on the floor between the fridge and conuter top, blood slowly seeping out of his forehead and Mai... Mai was screaming in pain. She's sitting on top of a puddle of blood and a knife is slowly moving up her arm. Lin's shiki attacked the air around the knife and after a few attacks, a ghost came into view. How did he make himself invisible?

"This isn't over." The ghost sneers and disappears.

"Couldn't you guys get here a little earlier?" Mai whispers softly.

Ayako runs to Mai and I quickly follow her. Mai's left cheek has a thin cut on it. Her forearm has a deep cut on across it, the cut is about 5 inches long. Blood is still gushing out. Ayako tightly bandages her forearm.

"Mai you have to stay awake." Ayako says.

"But I'm so sleepy..." Mai whispers and her eyes slowly close.

"Mai!" Ayako screams. Ayako turns to me, worry is written all over her face.

"She needs a hospital, now." Ayako says. I nod and lift Mai quickly but gently into my arms. Ayako runs over to John's body. Lin opens the kitchen door for me and I walk towards the front door. I hear rushed foot steps coming down the stairs. Miss Goto, Yasu and Ren look at me in horror.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Miss Goto asks worryingly. Yasu stares at the limp Mai in my hands, multiple emotions run through his eyes.

"Mai?!" Ren freezes. He looks at me, fear visible in his eyes. I know what he's thinking.

"She's not dead." I say to Ren. "Lin the door."

Lin pulls the front entrance door but it doesn't open. He pulls it harder, this time with all his strength, but it doesn't budge. He looks at me and I nod. Lin starts kicking the door multiple times, but it doesn't break.

"Naru!" I hear Masako's voice. I turn my head to face her.

"The ghost is strong, way stronger than we expected. He's set up a barrier around the house, so no one could get in or out. We're trapped here and all our phones have no service." Masako explains.

"Call Miss Matsuzaki." I tell her. I go up the stairs with Mai and into the guest room that was suppose to be her room for the time being. Lin, Miss Goto, Ren, and Yasu follow me. I lay her on the bed and not a second later Ayako bursts into the room.

"Naru, if we don't get to a hospital as soon as possible, Mai's going to die. She's losing too much blood and I don't have the proper tools to stitch her up and stop the bleeding." Ayako says.

Shit. I look at Mai. She can't die. My heart clenches painfully.

"I have a bunch of my first husband's medical supplies and medicines! He was a doctor." She says and quickly leaves the room. She comes back a minute later with a huge black duffle bag. Ren takes it from her and quickly gives it to Ayako.

Ayako fumbles through the bag. She takes out a long stitching, a needle for stitching, a small black container, and a bunch of bandages and tape. She opens the small black container and takes out a syringe and a bottle of medicine. I look at her questioningly.

"Anesthesia." She says, putting medicine into the syringe. She takes Mai's arm and stabs her with the needle, pushing the anesthesia in her arm. Mai twitches in her unconscious state. She puts the stitch through the needle hole and ties it.

"I need everyone out. This takes time and lots of focus." When everyone hesitates, I speak.

"Everyone stay together and go to base. Now." I say coldly. Everyone slowly leaves the room and Lin closes the door after him.

"Okay." Ayako says. She takes a deep breath and let's it out after a few seconds. She carefully takes off the bandage on Mai's arm and throws it behind her. Ayako cleans her cut, and then sticks the needle into Mai's arm and begins stitching her up. After 10 minutes of careful stitching, she bites the end of the stitch and ties it. Throughout the whole process, my face remained emotionless, but inside I was terrified. She's lost a lot of blood... She may need a transfusion... What would I do if I lose her? I couldn't even confess to her properly. I could never do anything right when it comes to Mai and now she's about to slip out of my hands.

"Okay done. Naru, go into the bathroom and get me warm water and a clean rag." I nod and get up. I go to the bathroom attached to the room and hanging on the wall, I find a clean white rag. I take the empty and clean bucket by the tub, and fill it with warm water. I take it back to Ayako.

"Thanks." Ayako says. She dips the rag into the warm water and cleans the blood around Mai's neatly stitched arm. Ayako suddenly stops.

"I need to cut her shirt open, I don't know if she has any another open wounds, her shirt is drenched in blood, so I have to make sure." Ayako says, grabing a pair of scissors. She quickly cuts open Mai's shirt. Blood covers Mai's stomach. Ayako starts cleaning the blood off, when she finishes, no wounds are on Mai's stomach, just her pierced navel sticks out. Why the hell did she pierced her navel? I shake my head. Probably a stupid reason or no reason at all knowing this new attitude Mai has. Ayako takes out an alcohol pad and cleans the thin cut on Mai's cheek, then she bandages it. She takes out a big white bandage and tapes it to Mai's arm. She checks Mai's pulse then writes it down on a piece of paper.

"Her pulse is slowly getting stronger. She probably won't wake up for a couple of hours, but when she does, she'll need some pain relievers. She's going to be starving when she wakes up, her body needs a lot of energy." She says.

I sigh in relief. I grab Mai's hand. She's not going to die. She's going to be okay. Ayako opens Mai's luggage and takes out a tank top. She slips it carefully over Mai's head. She gently puts Mai's bandaged arm into the arm hole and her good arm into the other arm hole. Then she pulls the tank top down, covering her stomach. When she's done, she stands straight.

"I'll watch over her. Make charms for everyone, and make extra for Mai. I doubt the ghost won't come back for her."

"Okay, I'll check her condition again in three hours." Ayako says, then leaves the room.

I take off my black jacket and cover Mai with it. I start thinking about the case. It's very unusual for a ghost to appear on the first day of investigating. That means this ghost is extremely strong, and probably faced physic research groups before. How long has the ghost been here and how many people has he injured or killed? Who exactly is this ghost? Is he out for revenge? What's his motive? I have too much questions and not enough answers. Right now, with our service down and no way to leave the house, The only thing we can rely on is Mai's dreams for information. This is definitely going to be a long case and I have a feeling more people are going to get injured.


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO! I"M BACK! I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I started school so it's harder for me to update, but I'll definitely try to update at least once every week or two! Also I wrote a story before I wrote this one, it actually has a similar plot to this and it was the first fan-fiction I ever wrote, but I just never put it up. I'm going to put up the first chapter so please read it and if you like it, I'll put up all the chapters because I finished it a while back. Enjoy chapter 9! :) **

**Mai's POV**

_Dream world_

Surrounding me is darkness. I can't see anything, which scares me. I hear a voice behind me, but I can't make out what it is saying. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen in fear, then grab the hand and flip the unknown person over my shoulder. When the person lands on the floor, the black scene vanishes and a beautiful flower field takes over. I look around amazed, almost forgetting the person I flipped over

"Mai, my hand." A familiar voice grunts.

"Gene?!" I gasp, quickly letting his hand go.

"I'm so sorry, you scared me. Wait, didn't you cross over? Why are you still here?"

"That was a strong grip you had me in. It actually hurt. Well, it's nice to see you." He smiles, discarding my questions, I'm too happy to notice and I hug him. It's really him, it's really Gene, and he's still here. I let go of our embrace to scold him.

"Why did you not contact-ahhhh!" I drop down to my knees and hold my arm. When I look down I see blood gushing out. Almost immediately, Gene puts pressure on my wound.

"Mai, imagine it's not there!" He says. I look at him confused, how the hell can I think in a situation like this?

"This is your astral plane, you can control it! Just imagine it's not there!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and think. Go away. Go Away. GO AWAY. When I open my eyes, it's gone. The cut and the blood… just disappeared. There's no evidence that I ever had a wound there. I look at gene amazed.

"Sorry Mai, times running out. Reality and your astral plane are unbalanced so certain things are coming in." Gene says.

"So you're saying anything from the real world could come into my dream?" I ask.

Gene smiles, "You've gotten smarter. Your emotional and mental state is unbalanced; therefore you're letting real things in without even knowing it. You have to control your emotions, they're taking over you." I look around and pick a daisy from the ground. I'm emotionally unstable? Its basically like telling me I need to be in a mental hospital.

"All you have to do is think Mai. Think about anything, any object and it will pop up." Anything? I think about the picture frame I have of mom, dad, and baby me. Suddenly, without realizing it, I'm holding onto the frame that should be on my night table at my apartment.

"That is freakishly cool." I say. I think the frame back to where it came from and it disappears from my hands.

"Mai, I have to show you what I've found out about the case so far." Gene says seriously. I nod and take the hand he offers. The scene changes automatically. We're in front of the house. It's a beautiful extremely big two story white house. We walk inside but everything is different. To the left is the living room, but it's decorated with black sofas. We walk up the stairs, and I hear a woman yelling. When we get to the top of the stairs her yelling is audible.

"ANSWER ME! Did you kill those people?! I found the pictures you sicko!" The woman screams.

"What would you do if I did?" A familiar man voice asks amusement in his voice. The woman stays shut. Then she comes out of the room closest to the stairs. I stare at her in bewilderment. She looks identical to me. She has light brown eyes and brown hair. Her features are exactly like mine, slim and short. Her eyes are full of emotions; fear, anger, sorrow. Suddenly a tall man comes out the room. It's the spirit that attacked me earlier! I take a step back, scared. Gene squeezes my hand reassuringly. Oh yeah, he can't see me. He grabs the woman's arm forcefully.

" Karina, you're my wife you are my property. I own you. I don't care about your opinion on my hobby. So I need you to keep your mouth shut." He sneers. She looks at him astonished.

"You've gone mad Shin! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. You're just a low life murderer!" She snatches her arm back. Once the woman named Karina turns her back the man, shin, and pushes her down the stairs. She tumbles and hits her head on the last step. Blood seeps through a cut on her forehead and she slowly lifts her head up. Shin slowly walks down the steps, one by one. Karina drags herself to the front door, and pulls on it but it doesn't open. Shin smiles. She gets up; supporting her weight on the door knob and pulls, but it's stuck. Karina gives up on opening the door and limps as fast as she can to the living room. Gene pulls me to watch the rest of the stupid vision. Shin slowly follows Karina.

"It didn't have to end this way Karina. You could have helped me. Just imagine it, the killing couple." He laughs.

Karina continues limping; she goes through the kitchen door. She goes to the counter and grabs a knife.

"Stay away from me you psycho!" She screams. Her body trembles in fear and the knife shaking in her hands.

"Now, now Karina. You and I know very well that you don't have it in you to kill me." He smirks. Shin reaches over to grab the knife but Karina slashes his hand. He laughs.

"That's good Karina! You're doing great! But it's my turn now." Shin grabs a knife.

"Shall we duel?" He asks amused.

He swings the knife towards her face and she screams, ducking her head. She barely missed the knife that was about to slash her throat.

"Let's play a game. It's pretty simple; whoever kills the other first wins." He says with excitement in his voice.

Karina suddenly kicks Shin in his knee and he screams and falls, dropping his knife which slides under the fridge. Karina uses this opportunity to limp away but Shin grabs her bad ankle and tugs on it, causing her to fall forward. Shin drags himself on her while she reaches for the knife she dropped during her fall. When Shin notices she's reaching for the knife, he pulls her farther away from it and makes her body face towards him. He punches her on her face two times. Then he reaches for the knife above her head. He grabs the knife and dives the knife towards her neck.

Karina catches his hands in hers. She struggles to stop the knife inching closer and closer to neck. She then knees Shin in his gut causing his grip on the knife to loosen, she turns the knife towards Shin and pushes the knife into his throat.

"I win." Karina says, tears spilling from her eyes. Shin smiles while blood leeks from his neck.

"Let's… play again… next time…" He manages to choke out. Then his eyes close. Karina sobs as she gets up. Tears trickle down my cheeks as the scene fades away. I feel the familiar tug of me waking up. Before I could even turn my head to look at Gene, I wake up.

_End of Dream_

"Why are you crying?" A familiar voice asks. When I turn my head, blue eyes are an inch away from mine. I quickly turn my head in the other direction and wipe away my tears.

"It's nothing." I say. I feel something warm squeeze my hand. Naru's holding my hand, how long he's been holding it, I have no clue. I snatch my hand away and turn my back to him on the bed I'm laying on. I hear him sigh and feel someone sit next to me on the bed.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asks. I think about telling him or not.

"Yeah." I say. I have to tell him, it'll be easier to solve the case with a name.

"Are you alright enough to tell me about it?"

Why is he acting so weird? He's usually all demanding and annoying. Did he get hit on the head or something? My stomach growling interrupts the silence between us. Oh no… I'm starving!

"Here." Naru says. I look back at him and he's holding four sandwiches. They're all turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise sandwiches. Yummmm! I eat the sandwiches in less than five minutes. On my last piece of the fourth sandwich I catch Naru staring at me.

"Want some?" I ask with my mouth full, offering him a small piece.

"No Thank you." He says. Naru's 'nice' act is creeping the hell out of me. I shrug.

"Suit yourself" I say, then shove the last piece in my mouth. He raises his eye brow up.

"What?" I ask after swallowing the food. He smirks.

"I have a name for you." I say. His face turns serious.

"The ghost that attacked me in the kitchen and on the stairs, his name is Shin and he had a wife name Karina. Karina looks identical to me, which is creepy. Anyways, Karina found photos of Shin's victims. Shin was a cold blooded killer who killed to satisfy his disgusting hobby. Karina confronted him about the photos and Shin's true side came out. Shin pushed his wife down the stairs and told her to play a killing game with him, which was whoever killed the other first wins. Karina fought with him for a while and just when Shin was about to win, she stabbed Shin in his neck and he died. That's all that I saw in my dream." I explain.

Naru's eyes meet mine. Silence fills the room. I see his eyes fall down to my lips and I unintentionally lick them. His eyes travel back to meet my eyes, he raises an eyebrow as if he was asking me something. I get off the bed and face him. It's my turn to get back at him for what he did to me at the stairs. I put my hand on his cheek and move my face closer to his. My lips brush past his cheek, touching it slightly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I whisper in his ear with a smirk on my face. I got him good.

I quickly pull back and turn towards the bathroom but Naru grabs my arm. He tugs on it hard enough for me to fall back, onto his lap. Before I could scold him, he kisses me. I gasp in surprise and his tongue explores the inside of my mouth. Then I'm pulled off him and slam against the wall.

"Mai!" Naru screams but he doesn't move. He's frozen in his spot; I can tell he's struggling to fight Shin's power of immobility.

"Karina darling, I take my eyes off you for one night and your tongue is down another man's throat?" A familiar deep voice says. He appears before me, shaking his head in disapproval. Looking down at me, he speaks.

"Let's continue our game." He smiles delightfully.

"I'm not Karina!" I say. His smile widens.

"I actually have a better idea." He says.

"Mai, don't listen to him." Naru says. Shin rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers while saying quiet. Naru's mouth moves, but no sound comes out.

"You need to teach me that trick so I can put a mute switch on him." I say.

"Well, Why don't you help me kill the ghost hunters and I'll forgive you. We could be the killing couple I always wanted us to be." He says. This is guy retarded if he thinks I would ever kill my friends to save myself.

"No way... Listen to me, I'm not Karina! I'm Mai! I'm not your wife!" I scream at him. He sighs.

"Suit yourself, Karina. Since you don't remember, I'll make you remember by killing the ghost hunters one by one. If you still don't remember after I kill every one, I'll just have to play the game with you too." He smiles. Then he brushes some hair from my face.

"You're still as beautiful as ever." He says. I shiver in fear from his touch. Then suddenly, his cold, hard lips are on mine. He kisses me greedily, but seductively. I try to push him off me but his power over passes mine. When his tongue enters my mouth flashes of his memories with Karina pop up in my head. One memory was their wedding day, other was when they first met, and other was their first date. It's amazing, even though this guy is pure evil and a true psycho, he truly loves Karina… and his killing games… He finally pulls away.

"I hope that helps you remember something." He smiles. Then he slowly fades away. I sigh in relief and drop to my knees. I didn't realize how scared I was until now because my whole body is shivering in fear.

"Mai…" Naru says. He pats my shoulder awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort me. I just throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. Shin is going to kill everyone I love… because I look like his wife. He's going to kill my only family. Then he's going to kill me. Tears fall from my eyes. I don't even know what to do anymore… how can a weak person like me save the people I love?


End file.
